The Fairest of them all
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: An ancient prophecy that tells who evers marries the Fariest shall be the the most powerful wizard it's up to harry to stop Voldemort before he weds the fairst one of all


To ye wizard who marry thee most fairest on the holy day when the moon reaches zenith on the fairest seventh year shall be the mightiest wizard in the land.

Lord Voldemort reread the old prophecy that Merlin himself had written it tells of how any wizard married to the fairest shall be the most powerful wizard in the whole world after much magic and time he finally the Fairest true he was first disappointed because he had wanted a Witch but his search led to a young wizard named Raven Davenport a very prominent pureblood family it was ironic also as Raven had the same hair and eye color as his enemy.

"Harry Potter" he growled the boy who lived the one who always near death and escaped

"But not any more Draco Narcissa Lucius Bellatrix"

The four appeared with a "Yes my Lord"

"My bride will be here soon Narcissa is his room ready?"

Despite the looks of confusion on the other three Narcissa said "Yes everything is ready protective spells and enchantments have been placed"

Voldemort looked pleased "Good I am placing you four in charge of protecting him till after the wedding" though he meant make sure he doesn't run away

The clocked strike nine o clock and the door rang the double doors open to reveal two wizards one was tall pale long raven hair and deep jade eyes he wore fancy silk black robes he had a look in his eyes that said "I am not of afraid of you" a look of defiance.

"This my loayl followers is Raven he shall be be my wife (He refuse to say Husband) Bella take him to room Draco Lucuis Narcssia watch over him till I summon" he said giving the signal for Raven to go.

"My Lord I wish to express what an honor it is that you picked my nephew for this most covted postion"

"Enough Avis I didn't pick him it was his denstiy" said Voldemort coldly

"Yes master" said Avis giving the younger wizard a push when he didn't move a hader one Raven tipped and fell in Draco's arms

With a waved of his wand Lord Voldemort had the Fair haired wizard standing upright "Perpare him for dinner"

Raven with his 'guards' walked to his room which had been decrtaored with green and sliver moving over the mirror Raven removed his cloak letting his long dark silk hair he took his wand and performed a charm that made all his things go into it's poper place.

Meanwhile Lucuis looked at his wife "Dear did you know about this" at her nod "Why didn't you say something"

"It was a sercet no one was to know the offical story is I was betorthed till I was of age happy"

"But why you?" Sheiked Bellatrix voice raging with jealously

"Don't ask me I was at Beaxubatons for six year then he appeared with my uncle and said I was to be his husband and my uncle what a Bastrad"

"Well it's such an honor" said Bellatrix

"For you never me bitch" said Raven swriling his wand and begain to cast spells "You may go"

Back at the Burrow Harry and the others were taosting to Mad-Eye Moody

"I can't beleive Mad-Eye is dead" said Ron

"We have to Ron Voldemort is getting stronger by the mintue and unless we find his Horcruxes and destroy them" said Harry

"We have bigger news Lord Voldemort plans to wed" said Mr. Weasley

"WHAT!!" every one turned

"It's true one of spys overheared a couple of Death Eaters talking appearlty he arrived last night when we were attacked"

"But what why it dosen't make sense he can't love"

"Some don't marry becuse they love them they marry for offical reasons Harry" said Mr.Weasley

"But come on marriage sex maybe but a life time comminet" said Harry

"It's very fishy Harry but we can't worry about it we have other things to worry about like the Horcruxes"

"Right mate so what if You Know who getting hitched if we destory the Hororuxes then we get rid of him"

Harry looked at his friends "I hope your right but something dosen't feel right about this"

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor

Dinner was an eventful time the Dark Lord was Livid his failed attemtemt to elmiate Harry Potter and lets say no one whanted to anger him more

"Well this is a pleasnet dinner" said Raven the only one who dared speak

"Quiet" Hissed Bellatrix

"Now now Bella you musn't be rude to guests now" said Raven

"Enough" said Voldemort in his quiet but deadly voice "Today I shall vist the wand maker no disturb us"

'Well some one's in tourble now how shall I esecpe' thought Raven

Well that's Chapter one i hope it was good it's been so long since i written for Harry Potter since Spellbound was a bad idea well Reviews please


End file.
